pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Bye, Bye PB
Mayor Jeff: '"Bye, Bye PB&J" ''(The camera zooms in on Ernest and Opal loading packages onto Ernests storeboat.) '''Ernest: Thanks for the help, Opal! Gotta a lot of delivery's to make so I better shove off. Opal: And remember when you get back tonight, we have a surprise for the kids. (Changes to PB&J's room. Where they are all sleeping on one small bed. Jelly hits Peanut in the nose, waking him up) Peanut: Ah! (trys to go back to sleep) Jelly: Scoot over y'all. (Jelly pushes Peanut off the bed) Peanut: (falling) Whoa! How am I supposed to scoot in this dinky bed? (Jelly falls onto Peanut) Jelly: Whoa! (They both get up and look at Butter, who is the only one in the bed, still asleep and taking up the whole thing) Jelly: How does she do that? Opal: Yoo hoo! Kids! Come say goodbye to your daddy! (PB&J run outside screaming "Daddy!". Butters diaper falls causing her to fall) Butter: Uh oh. (fixes it and runs to Ernest) Peanut: Daddy! Ernest: Hey Peanut! (hugs him) Jelly: Daddy! Ernest: Hey Jelly! (hugs her) Hey baby Butter! PB&J: We wanna go with you dad please, please please? Ernest: (heading to his boat) Not today kids, but just wait'll I get back home tonight!'' we're gonna move- '''Opal:' Now Ernest, don't spoil the surprise! Jelly: Surprise? I wanna surprise! (PB&J excitedly jump around and ask about the surprise) Ernest: Ah, y'all are just gonna have too wait and see. PB&J: '''Aw, man. '''Ernest: (waving) Oodelay PB&J! Oodelay Opal! PB&J: Oodelay! Oodelay! (Butters diaper falls again, shes attempts to fix it but falls again. Changes to Opal making Betty Lou Beaver a hat) Opal: You're gonna look so scrumptious in this fruit bonnet Betty Lou! (Changes to PB&J who are coloring) Jelly: Hey I bet I know what the big surprise is Peanut! Peanut: What? What? Jelly: (holding up a drawing) ''They're gonna get us brand new super sonic jet propelled Houseboat! '''Peanut:' Ah, no way. Betcha dads bring us tuna fish ice cream (holds up his drawing) ''so we can have tuna sundaes, with peanut butter and jelly on top! '''Jelly:' Nah, that's not it. what do you think Butter? Butter: Fishy! Peanut: Huh? (Butter hold up her drawing) Peanut: Dads not going to be able to go fishing with you Butter. He won't be back till it's almost dark. Butter: (crying) Fishy.. Jelly: '''Don't feel bad. '''Peanut: Maybe we can figure out a way to pretend fish! Jelly: I got it! Hey look what I can make! (starts drawing fish) Butter: Fishy! Peanut: I'll make you one too Butter. (Changes back to Opal and Betty Lou) Betty Lou: Well arent you Miss sharey mood lady today! Opal: I sure am. Cause today we're gonna be mov- Jelly: Mama! Do you have some tape? I ripped my catfish. Opal: Sorry we're out. Hey, but how 'bout this bobby pin? Jelly: Thanks Mama! (runs off) Opal: (continues) When Ernest gets back we're gonna be mov- Peanut: Hey Mama, look I made a whale! Opal: ''(giggles)'' You sure did! And it's a happy whale too! (Peanut walks off) Opal: It's a big surprise for the kids, but I can tell you- Butter: (Showing Opal her drawing) ''Mama Mama! '''Opal:' Ohhhhhh, look at it it's a beautiful (can't tell what it is) uh, thingy isn't it! Butter: Yeah yeah! (Changes to PB&J coloring, and listening to Opal) Opal: The big surpise is that Ernest is- (whispers) Betty Lou: Why Opal Otter, what a wonderful surprise! I love surprises.Those kids of yours are gonna be so... Surprised! Jelly: I bet their talking about the surprise. Peanut: What is it? Did you hear? Jelly: (shaking her head) Uh uh. Butter: Go fish! (Butter throws the fish into the air, the scene changes to PB&J outside in the sandbox, pretending to fish.) Peanut: Yeah, right! Hey, I caught a clam. Jelly: I got grass. Butter: Looky! (bends over and picks up a shark toy) P&J: Whoa! Butter: Fishy! (Scene changes to Betty Lou leaving the Otter Houseboat and running into Shirley Duck and Flick) Betty Lou: Well hey there Shirley Duck! Shirley: '''Hey there Betty Lou. '''Flick: Good morning Miss. Beaver. you're looking especially fruityful today! Betty Lou: (pating his head) Why thank you Flick. Wait'll I tell you what Opal Otter told me. It's a big surprise for PB&J! So you cant tell a soul. Shirley: Well I'd never, you know that. Tell tell! Betty Lou: Well, she said- (She starts whispering, and Flick trys to listen in. The scene changes to the Cranes.) Cap'n Crane: Watchbird Alert! Watchbird Alert! (Connie wakes up) Cap'n Crane: Betty Lou Beaver is whispering something to Shirley Duck. Connie: You woke me up to tell me that? Cap'n Crane: '''Where there's whispering, there's secrets! Deep dark secrets. '''Connie: Yeah, and I got a secret for you Cap'n. Cap'n Crane: What's that Connie? Connie: I'm going back to sleep! (Changes back to Betty Lou and Shirley) Shirley: Ernest and Opal Otter are gonna be mov- Betty Lou: Shhh! Shirley! Shirley: Oh, I'm sorry! Betty Lou: 'It's a surprise for the kids remember? Nobody's supposed to know! ''(Flick laughs then walks off whistling. Scene changes to Pinch and Munchy stacking sticks.) '''Pinch: (stacks a stick) There. Your turn. (Munchy nervously trys to stack a stick. But Flick interrupts him.) Flick: Hey Pinch, Munchy! Is everybody here? Where's Scootch? Hey, Scootch! Pinch: Oh no, don't call Scootch! Munchy: Oh, oh no, not Scootch! (Scootch runs in, and jumps on the stacked sticks, causing them to break and fall over) Scootch: Sorry sorry, my fault sorry! Pinch & Munchy: (crossing their arms) Thank you. Flick: 'Great, everybody's here! Listen up, I know somethin' I'm not supposed to know, so naturaly, I'm tellin' everybody! ''(Changes back to PB&J pretend fishing. Peanut and Jelly have bored expressions) '''Butter: (catches a fish) Yeah! Peanut: (pointing) ''Look at that ''(Zooms in to reveal that Butter has caught all the fish) Jelly: How does she do that? Butter: Looky! (throws the fish in the air) Peanut: Uh, for what? You caught em' all Baby Butter. Jelly: (pointing) Hey look, theres Pinch and Flick! Peanut: And Scootch and Munchy! Jelly: Lets go see if they wanna play! (Changes to Flick, Pinch, Munchy and Scootch huddled together) Pinch: And remember everybody, it's a surprise. Peanut: Hey you guys, wanna go on a fishing trip? Jelly: We made all these neat fish. Butter: (waving a fish around) Fishy fishy! (Pinch and everyone else starts backing away) Pinch: Uh sorry PB&J, I gotta go. Flick: Yeah me too. Munchy: My three. (They all run into Pinch's houseboat) Jelly: Hey wait, where y'all going? How come no one wants to play with us? Peanut: I don't know. Maybe they dont like otters anymore. Well if they don't wanna play with us, lets just go back and play by ourselves. Jelly: Yeah! We'll have fun without 'em. (Scene changes to PB&J back in the sandbox) Jelly: Everybody hates us. Peanut: They're all over at the Raccoons house having fun, and we're sitting here. Fishing for paper fish. Jelly: '''What are they doing in there anyway? And why wont they let us play with them? '''Peanut: Oh, who cares. Jelly: I do! Butter: (ripping up a paper fish) Me me me! Peanut: Yeah, me too! Jelly: Well come on then! Lets figure out what to do. Let's do the Noodle Dance! Peanut: I'll use my noodle, but you're not getting me to dance. (The Noodle Dance sequence begins) Noodle, use your noodle. Noodle, do the noodle dance. Jelly: I got it! (Sees Peanut still dancing) ''Peanut! Peanut! '''Peanut:' Ah! (falls over) What? What happened? what? Jelly: We can get us an Atomic Super Sonic Whogutronic Peeky Ascope! So we can look right through the Raccoons Houseboat, and boom! We can see what they're doing inside. Peanut: Great idea Jelly, lets go get your Atomic Super Sonic Whogutronic Peeky Ascope! Jelly: I thought you had one. Peanut: Uh, no Jelly. I don't Jelly: Well, what idea did you come up with? Peanut: Why dont we just go up to the door and knock? Jelly: Knock on the door? Peanut: Exactly. Jelly: Yeah, just ask 'em what's going on. Natural like. (Changes to PB&J walking up to the door.) Peanut: Let me do the talking. (knocks on the door) Jelly: 'Smooth and natural. ''(Pinch opens the door) '''Pinch: Oh, hey PB&J. Peanut: Yes. Hello Pinch. I- Jelly: How come you guys don't wanna play with us?! Peanut: Smooth Jelly. Real smooth. Pinch: Well we do, its just- Jelly: Hey look, baloons! Pinch: Uh, gotta go now. See ya' (slams door) Peanut: ''(sad)'' They're hav'n a party. Jelly: (sad) Without us. (Butter starts crying) Pinch: (opens the door) Surprise! (Pinch, her parents, Flick, Munchy and Scootch all start singing.) ~Bye Bye PB&J~ Bye bye, Peanut, Jelly, Butter. We will really miss you on the swings. Playing tag and climbing trees together. You're our favorite furry things. Jelly: Did, did you say mmo- moving away? Peanut: I guess that's mama and dads big surprise. Pinch: Your mom told Mrs. Beaver, and she told Flick's mom, and Flick told us. And, (hugs Jelly) ''oh Jelly, I'm gonna miss you so much. '''Jelly:' How come nobody told us? (PB&J run over to Opal screaming "Mama!") Opal: What is it kids? What's the matter? Jelly: Are, are we mmoving? Opal: Ah, Jelly what ever gave you that idea? Peanut: They did! (shows Flick, Munchy and Pinchs family) All: Hey. Flick: 'Well, Mrs. Beaver told my mom Mrs. Otter. She said you were moving out today. '''Opal: '''Oh no you got that mixed up. We're not moving out, we're moving ''in,'' ''something special for our kids. '''Peanut: '''Something special? '''Jelly: For us? Opal: Yes! (hears Ernests boat) Oh look, here comes Ernest now. Ernest: Well looky here! Looks like everybodys exicited to see your surprise PB&J! Peanut: What is it? Tell me! Please! Please tell me what it is! Jelly: What is it? What's the surprise daddy? What is it? (Ernest walks over to something being covered by a sheet) Ernest: (rips off sheet) Tadaa! New beds! Built them myself out of packin crates! One for each of ya. Opal: 'No more getting pushed out of bed at night! ''(PB&J cheer) '''Peanut: Yay beds! No more falling! Opal: '''You see, and now we're gonna be moving. '''Peanut: Huh? Jelly: Moving? Opal: Moving the beds into your room silly. We're gonna right here on Lake Hoohaw for a long, long time! (Everybody cheers as the camera zooms out to show the whole lake. Then fades to black) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts